Henriette Blundell
Full name: Henriette Fifi Blundell Age: 16-17 Gender: Female Nationalities: French Hobbies: Photography Love interest: Adam Grey Personality: Henriette likes to be unique, and far different from the average teenage girl. She enjoys doing things in wacky ways.That makes her wacky herself. She especially loves wearing crazy outfits. Henriette is a bit naive when it comes to knowing about everything in other parts of the world besides France. She has a huge/weird sense of humor and is very, very talkative. She’s gullible as well. Physical appearance: Henriette has very long, wavy Strawberry blonde hair. It goes down to her back. She has ocean blue eyes with black pupils. Her skin is a pale peach color. She always wears a maroon beret, black glasses, and she has ocean blue braces. Her casual outfit is a light brown coat, a purple long sleeved shirt underneath that’s lime green on the bottom, yellow jeans, and orange slip-ons. On warmer occasions, she wears a red tank-top, white skirt, long rainbow socks, and rainbow sneakers. Her swimsuit is a typical pink bikini top, with white and red polka dots on it, and navy blue swim shorts. For pjs, she wears blue checker patterned boxer shorts, and a white tank top. On colder nights, she wears grey onesies with purple stars on it. Her formal wear is a tangerine column dress, a beaded ankle bracelets on both legs, and white high-heels. Powers and abilities: Elasticity: She has the ability to stretch, deform, expand, or contract one’s body into any form imaginable. Enhanced Flexibility: Henriette is able to bend and twist her body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. Her joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is modified to allow the user perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position they choose for as long as she needs without effort or strain. Self-Liquification: Henriette is capable of morphing her body into a liquid state of various densities and back again. In the liquid state she is often highly resistant to attacks and able to slip through every crack/opening that would allow the liquid of her density. She may also be able to extend/manipulate her liquid bodies to create variety of natural attack-forms, usually tentacles. Rubber Mimicry: Henriette can transform her body completely into rubber, this transformed form can be either anatomically identical to her normal form, aside of being made of rubber, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately she can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Elastic combat: Henriette is able to utilize elasticity with her physical combat, granting them impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving her somewhat weak on the defensive side. Weaknesses/fears: To be added Backstory: To be added Other information: - Henriette can speak English pretty well. Because she was already living in America for a few years before coming to Oaklore. - Henriette becomes an ally of Team Nanomage after her first appearance in Reina’s Adventures. - Henriette gains a crush on Adam during her second appearance in the story. - Henriette’s favorite animals are snails. Every time she sees one. She hugs it and even gives it smooches. Because she loves them so much and thinks they’re super adorable. Everyone else thinks it’s just plain disgusting. - Henriette doesn’t go anywhere without her beret, she says it gives her good luck. But that’s not actually true, that’s just what she thinks. Category:General wiki templates